Bi Tou
|English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 49 |Anime Debut = Episode 17 |Game Debut = }} Bi Tou was one of the squad leaders of the Hi Shin Unit. He comes from the same village as Shin, the village of Jouto. He is the younger brother of Bi Hei. Appearance Bi Tou had a slightly muscular build and looked like he was a strong guy. He barely had any armor as a foot soldier. He had a small beard and spiky hair. Personality He was very loyal to Shin, he respected and admired him. He was scared in his first war and could barely breathe, but got used to it later on. He also has a sense of humor as he pretended to be dead to annoy Shin. It is witnessed by Kyou Kai that he farts in his sleep. History When he was a kid, Bi Tou and his older brother Bi Hei found a young Shin and Hyou that were quite infamous in the village. Bi Hei picked a fight with Shin but they were both easily defeated by Shin. Shin began calling them the thug brothers from that point forward. Story Keiyou Campaign Arc Took part in the Wei-Qin conflict of Duke Hyou vs Go Kei. Battle of Bayou Arc Shin appointed him as a 5 Man Squad Leader in the Qin vs Zhao war. When the Hi Shin Unit attacked Hou Ken, Shin got serious injuries. The Man Goku army chased them and soon caught up quickly to the Hi Shin Unit. As they started fighting, he and his brother Bi Hei quickly hid with the unconscious Shin. They split from the rest of their unit and start running away. Knowing that the Man Goku Army will find them soon due to their blood trail, Bi Hei decides that Shin's life is more important than both of his and Bi Tou's, and suggests for them to split up. Bi Hei acts as a distraction while Bi Tou carries Shin. At the end of that day, Shin wakes up while both he and Bi Tou are lying on the ground on a hill. Shin thanks Bi Tou for saving him. Bi Tou says that Shin should become a Great General and fulfill his dream, and 'dies'. Shin starts crying as Bi Tou quickly says it was just a joke, making Shin nervous. Bi Tou says that they should both relax and sleep to get ready for the next day, which Shin agrees with. However, Bi Tou dies from blood loss a few moments later. Before he dies he apologizes to his girlfriend Yuu Ri. Abilities He was quite enduring since he was able to carry Shin a long time. Quotes * Shin "Everyone put their lives on the line to protect you. Even though it wasn't an order, they still risked themselves for you. That isn't normal. That would never happen to a normal captain, Shin. Which is why I thought to myself... If it's Shin, he can definitely become a General." (Chapter 148, page 15) Trivia *Bi Tou shares the same Japanese voice actor, Masaya Takatsuka, with Hou Ken. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Squad Leaders Category:5-Man Squad Leaders Category:Qin Squad Leaders Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Taku Squad Category:Village of Jouto Category:Infantry Category:Sword Users